Gwen
by iloveyou1015
Summary: " No." Gwen said with a serious look. She wasn't about to go and have coffee with him, as much as it hurt her to turn him down, she had too. Her pride always got the best of her, no matter how hard she tried. "Come on, just one?" Peter asked. Should she? He hadn't really spoken to her for a while. What if she went? What if she didn't? **** The amazing spider man continues 3
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I was really touched with the movie The amazing Spider Man so I decided to do a little fan fic. Thanks for reading!

Disclamer; Spider man doesn't belong to me, sadly.

_For blue skies _

Gwen started to walk towards school. She used to be one of the first one's there, now things had changed and she was now one of the last ones. She still couldn't believe her father had died; it had been four months since it happened. She still wanted to crawl in a whole and cry her eyes out. She was tired of people looking at her and giving her a look of full pity. Gwen just felt like punching all of them, she hated when people pitied her, it wasn't like she was making a show of it either. She just wasn't as opened as she used to be, she used to talk more in class, go out more; but she still had to get over it. Though it the last few weeks things had started to get better, she started to feel interested in science again. She answered a question as she used to and the whole classroom fell silent. Gwen just rolled her eyes. The thing that wasn't getting any better in Gwen's life was Peter; just thinking about him made her stomach turn. He was such a masochist; he would go over to her and talk to her. She would smile and get out of the conversation as fast as she could. Gwen still felt something for him, but she wasn't going to just be friends with him. How could she? Every time he would walk past her, she would fell her heart start to beat fast. She usually found herself looking at him, which she always mentally kicked herself for. He sometimes would come to school with a bruised eye or a healing wound. Gwen just wanted to go over and take care of him; but that would be wrong. She was partly still mad at him for the way he had let her stand in the rain that day. The way he seemed; like being apart didn't matter to him. She usually cried over him at night, worrying, caring. Gwen couldn't get him out of her head. Gwen was pulled out her thoughts as the bell rang. _Shit_. She thought as she started to run her first class. She didn't get there in time.

" Well miss Stacy, this is the third time you have been late to my class. What are we going to do with you?" Mrs. Cobb said in a disapproving tone. Gwen just looked at her and smiled. "Sorry, I was talking to the principal about the science far." Gwen said as she went to her seat. She usually didn't lie; but she really didn't want to get a lecture from her teacher today. She sat down on her desk and tried to pay attention. Peter had this class with her, and he just _had_ to sit behind her. She felt his eyes her, she just tried to relax and pay attention; but she just couldn't. She just wanted to turn around and tell him stop keeping her father's promise. Gwen wanted to do that, more like needed to do that; but she couldn't stand the thought of rejection from him. Class ended all too quickly for Gwen.

As she was standing up a girl rushed passed her and accidently pushed her bag to the floor, which caused everything to fall out of it. She sighed and closed her eyes, she bent down to get it; but before she could even pick up her bag, someone had already had picked everything up. She looked up from where she was confused. Her heart stopped, she would recognize that face anywhere. Gwen tried to keep her face expressionless. "Thank you, Peter." Gwen said as she put her head down and get her stuff and started to put it in her bag. She was waiting for him to leave so she could relax. She looked up when he didn't; she looked around and noticed that they were the only ones left. "Do you need something?" Gwen asked a bit annoyed. She hated that he wasn't affect by her at all. She was _way _too affected.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind, do you want to go grab a coffee?" Peter asked, he ran his hand through his hair. Gwen had picked this up after a while, it was a habit he had when he was nervous. " No." Gwen said with a serious look. She wasn't about to go and have coffee with him, as much as it hurt her to turn him down, she had too. Her pride always got the best of her, no matter how hard she tried. "Come on, just one?" Peter asked. Should she? He hadn't really spoken to her for a while. What if she went? What if she didn't?

Should I continue?

Leave me reviews!


	2. Flashback

First of all I want to thank all the amazing reviews guys, I feel every inspired with this story after this chapter!

I'm still not sure when I'll update, I want to make my writing good, not rushed. I think I will up date more often now :)

Again thanks again!

Disclamer: Spider-men doesn't belong to me, but this fanfic does ehehe!

Playlist for this chapter:

_for blue skies- strays don't sleep _

This song is pure and perfection to me, I heard it in One tree hill and fell in love!

* * *

_I want to burn this film_

Gwen looked how he kept touching his hair and while watching him, she saw the now healing bruises on his face. Something clinked in her then, she needed to help him; in any way she could. She looked at him and with a serious tone spoke. "Fine, after school obviously." Gwen said. Just because she was going to take care of him didn't mean she had to be nice. She gathered her stuff and started to walk towards the door. "I'll meet you by the science lab." Peter said; Gwen could hear the smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and just kept walking.

The day dragged for Gwen, she would try to pay as much attention as she could in her classes; but all she could think about was Peter. What had gotten into him? He barely talked to her during the day the only time they would talk would be when he climbed into her apartment at night. That was only happened twice, after the whole promise thing. He was usually drunk or badly hurt and didn't want to upset his aunt. Peter had never been a drinker and Gwen knew that; but something was bothering him. She wanted to find out what it was. She had only seen him drunk that one night. She regretted thinking about it; but before she could do anything the memories flooded her brain.

_-FLASHBACK_

_Gwen was sitting in her desk, trying to doing an essay on the theory of how the world was created. She heard some rattling outside; but ignored it. She really had to get this paper done; her grades had gone down a lot since her father's death and she was just trying to get back on track. Gwen looked at the clock and gasped when she saw the time 2 am. She jumped when she heard a knock on her window and turned around and found peter there with a bloody face. She got up and ran to the window and opened it. "What are you doing here?" Gwen said; but before he could say anything Gwen smelled the alcohol. She frowned at looked at him. "Have you been drinking?" Gwen said in a stern voice. "Yes I have—and it was-the best thing I've done. Kiss me Gwen." Peter slurred as he got into the room and fell a couple of times. Gwen staggered back and fell on the bed as Peter went on top of her. "Peter stop, Please." Gwen said as she struggled to get him of her. She hadn't spoken to him since the day of the rain. She didn't want to start talking like this. Gwen felt Peter freeze. She opened her eyes; she hadn't noticed she had closed them. He was staring at her, with a tear falling from his left eye. Gwen reached up and pushed the tear away with her thumb. Gwen pushed him up and made him sit on her bed. She went over to her desk and got open the top left drawer to get out the aid kit. Without a word she went to sit next to him and started to get a cloth out to wipe the blood off his right temple. She healed the wound as best she could. She turned to look at him and felt her eyes tear up. "What are you doing with yourself Peter?" Gwen said, she didn't want to show any emotion but her voice shook. "I…I don't know." Peter said as he started to run his hands through his hair. Gwen put a hand on his shoulder. "You are never drinking again, you hear me?" Gwen got to her feet a held out her hand. Peter looked at her and she could see the tears streaming down his face now. "Let's see if you can walk now, alright?" Peter grabbed her hand and she felt her heart start to drum faster. She pushed that feeling away as best she could. Gwen held him and saw that he was starting to get sober again. "I think you should go now." Gwen said as they walked around her room. They had done it three times now and this time he walked without her help. She couldn't take him being there and she not being able to do anything. Peter got her hand and kissed it before leaving. Gwen watched him leave through the window. She sank down to her knees and started to cry. All she wanted was to kiss him, to tell him that she wanted him; but that would be wrong. She understood her father's last wish, but she couldn't take it. She was going to break one day; any day._

_-END OF FLASH BACK-_

Before she knew it the bell rang and that meant the end of the day. Gwen was debating going or not. What if this was a set up? Gwen started to feel herself shaking as she turned the corner that led to the science lab. Before she could turn around, she saw Peter there; leaning against the wall, looking beautiful like always. She walked over to him and said. "So you ready to leave?" Peter looked up and smiled. "Yes I am, let's go." Gwen followed him out of the school and turned to look around so he couldn't see the smile forming in her face.

* * *

ouuuuu tell me what you though about this chapter guys, Sorry if there are spelling mistake, I don't have a beta :(

I hope you liked it, I really loved writing this chapter!

Thanks again guys for putting in this as your favorite and alerts, I really appreciate it!

xx


	3. Coffee or hit and run?

Disclamer: I don't own Spider-man, but the things I would do if i did...

* * *

_"You can holler, you can wail_  
_You can swing, you can flail_  
_You can thump like a broken sail_  
_But I'll never give you up_  
_If I ever give you up my heart will surely fail"_

**Future starts slow-The Kills**

* * *

As they walked Gwen had the urge to reach out and take his hand; she didn't though. They walked silently beside each other. As they went out, everyone started to stare at them. People had gotten that message that Peter and Gwen weren't together anymore; and before not many people cared but since Peter started to play in the basketball and football team; he became the talk of the school. It bother Gwen sometimes how girl through themselves at him, she had the urge to punch all of them in the face. "So, how you been?" Gwen was brought out of her mind when she heard Peter talk. What was she supposed to say to that? _I've been a mess since that day in the rain and I feel empty and hallow_. That would just make things awkward. So Gwen said that thing that was easiest for the both of them. "I'm been fine, tired but fine; you?" Gwen said as they approached the Coffee store. "Oh I've been great, saving the world and all." Gwen turned to look at him and saw the smirk on his face. "Oh we have been come cocky." Peter held the door open for her and laughed as she passed. "I can see you're still sassy. I like it." Wait what? Did he just really saw that to her? Did he mean it? Oh God, Gwen thought. She knew she was over thinking way too much. She murmured a thank you. Gwen to a booth near the window, Peter followed and she could feel how close he was. She shivered a little, she was overwhelmed by him.

They sat down and he looked at her with a really sad expression in his eyes. "What?" Gwen said as she looked down at herself. Did she look pathetic being here with him? She started to wonder if she had made the right choice by coming here. "You're over thinking everything, aren't you?" Peter said with a knowing yet sad smile. How did he know her so well? Gwen just laughed nervously and looked at him. "What if I am, does that bother you?" Gwen said as she put her elbows on the table and leaned closer to him; before he could respond the waitress came and asked what they wanted. Peter ordered a simple black coffee and Gwen ordered a cappuccino. The waitress was overly nice to Peter and Gwen saw how she kept looking him up and down. She rolled her eyes and when the waitress left coughed to cover her laughter. "What? You were getting jealous?" Peter said with a smirk as he was watching Gwen the whole time. Gwen blushed a bit and laughed. "Not at all, I'm just a friend of yours." Gwen said with a sour tone. She knew that was harsh, but he deserved it. She regretted it instantly though. His face fell and he started to scratch the back of his neck and look around; never meeting her eyes. "Right." Was all he said. Gwen grew annoyed, after not talking to her for a while and then this? Gwen huffed and sat back in her seat. They stayed quiet for a while, Gwen was still mad; she was too stubborn to even look at him. Their order came and Peter didn't even look at the waitress, even though it was noticeable that she had lowered her shirt and put on more blush on her face. Gwen rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes at the girl as she walked away. She was too preoccupied shooting dagger at the girl in her mind that she barely notices Peter laughing. Before she even knew it herself she was laughing too. Things had really gotten fucked up between them. Gwen was tired of it, but if she wanted to make this work, he had to want it too. "Sorry about that comment. Anyway how is your aunt doing?" Gwen said as she took a bit sip of her cappuccino. They chatter for a while, well she tried to keep the conversation as much as she could. She was growing tired of it.

They finished their coffee's and Peter offered to walk her home. "No thanks I can walk by myself, thanks though. See you later Peter." Gwen said she didn't give him a chance to answer; she practically ran out of the coffee shop. She started to run when she got out, wanting to get away from this moment. She didn't know why she was being so moody; she was growing tired of it, all of it. Gwen didn't really feel like going home, so she walked around the city for a while, before she knew it night came. It started to get chilly; she pulled her coat closer around her body. Now it would probably be a good time to head home, she thought. She wasn't that far away, Gwen walked and was only a couple blocks away from her apartment, when someone grabbed her and pulled her into an alley. She tried to scream, but they hit her with something on her head. The hit made her head hurt and her eyes to glaze over. She felt like her knees where jello and she couldn't stand up straight. She kept trying to scream, but it felt like she couldn't control her body.

* * *

I'm sososos sorry for not updating for a long time, m'dears!

I'm having some drama in my life and it sucks, but I think I'm back now.

Comment and review so I have some motivation to keep this story going.

Also I want to take this time and thank you all for reviewing and putting this story in your favorites and alerts. It means the world to me and thank you sosos much!

xx

Iloveyou1015


	4. Paranoia

_"And some aces up your sleeve _  
_I had no idea that you're in deep _  
_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week _  
_How many secrets can you keep?_"

**Do I Wanna Know? | Arctic Moneys**

* * *

**G**wen didn't know what to do. She was so shaken up that it took her some time to she noticed that her eyes where open, but everything was black. She started to move her hands everyone, trying to get a feel her surroundings. All she could feel was the hardness of the chair underneath her. She realized she wasn't tied up, why? Shouldn't she be? Gwen started to get scared; she just wanted to get out of this place. To just go back to her mother, to her brothers. Gwen started to sob uncontrollably. There was silence all around her which was worse. The silence made her mind louder and the thoughts she had been pulling away for so long to come out into the open.

Time passed and Gwen was strong enough to get up, to walk around. She found the wall, she found the door. She thought that was way too easy. This whole thing was so easy, Gwen instantly thought about Peter. She opened the door and covered her eyes from the light. Everything seemed bright. She saw her father there, as well as Peter. "How? Is this some sick joke?" Gwen said in a strained whisper. Her father just looked her in the eye and smiled, the smile she hadn't seen since she was a little child. Gwen ran to him, but he kept backing away. She turned to Peter; he was just standing there, staring at both of them. Gwen started to get angry, why was he just standing there? Why wasn't he doing anything? "PETER DO SOMETHING!" Gwen yelled at him. Gwen felt something hard hit her in the head. She looked everywhere and fell to the ground. Something was off and she knew it.

When she woke up there was a guy holding her and yanking her through an alley. She started to panic and scream at the top of her lungs. She couldn't see the face of the man that was holding her; he just started to cover her mouth with his hand. Gwen tried to scream louder, to bite his hand. The man was too strong for her. What was she to do now? Next thing she knows something red and blue hits her, the man and she's dumped on the ground. Gwen shakes her self's offs and stands up quickly. Then she heard an all too familiar voice in her ear. "Run Gwen." The girl turns around to find spider man dangling from one of the stair cases in the alley way. The man in unconscious and Gwen can't seem to make her legs move. "I-I can't just leave, who is he?" Spider man takes his mask off and in his eyes she can see the strain he is feeling. "I'll go by your house later, alright?" Gwen nods and starts to run towards the city.

How does she get home? She doesn't really know. After Peter talked to her it's all a blur. Her mother sees how shaken up she is and offers her some tea. Gwen takes it and heads up to her room, the thought of trying to explain to her mother everything that's happened makes her sick to her stomach. Why put her mother through more than she already has been going through these past couple of months. Gwen just wants to relax and try to get her heart rate under control again. Slowly and steady, she undresses and puts on her little boy shorts and a light shirt. She sighs at how comfortable she is now; reading seems like the next best thing to do. An hour passes and she almost falls asleep when all of a sudden there is a like knocking on her window. Gwen gets up rapidly and almost screams. Guess her paranoia is still in place. When she sees it's Peter she relaxes and opens the window.

He's hair is a mess and there is blood on his chin and all over his suit. Gwen doesn't say a word when she lets him in. She remember what's she's wearing and her face turns a bright shade of crimson. Shake it off, Gwen; She tells herself. "Here, let me help you take ….that off your suit." She reaches into her closet and pulls out damp cloths. She makes him sit down and starts to work her way from his chin to his hands. There are no words exchanged at all. When she's near his lower stomach her eyes dart up to Peter. His eyes go wide when he realizes what's going on and takes the cloth from her hands. "Don't worry I got it." He finishes cleaning himself off and looks at her. "Gwen-" Before he want say anything she speaks. "Thank you for saving me again, but who was he?"

* * *

Sorry I left this as another cliffhanger!

It's been a long time since I updated this story, I lost so much inspiration to write.

Though when I saw that this chapter was half finishes , my OCD checked in and made me finish it.

I got some lovely review and comments about people wanting to me to keep going with it and you guys really made my day, thank you so much and keep those coming so I can really finish this story!


End file.
